Home is behind - A Thorin Fanfiction
by Kim of The Grey Wardens
Summary: This tale is based on the Hobbit films. There may be a few spoilers for those who haven t watched it. There is a Dunedan who left her group of rangers at Sarn Ford. Two days later, she is invited onto a quest. But why, she does not know, and neither does she know that a certain dwarf is falling for her as she is falling for him.
1. Prologue

Many people have asked about my time traveling with dwarves. Some ask how I came to travel with them. My own nephew asks me to tell him the tale of my adventure every night before he goes to sleep, bless his heart. But he will be leaving to Imladris, and I will not be able to tell him the tale. Therefore, i have made a desicion to write it down, starting from the beginning. Even before I came to the Shire. It all starts with the question i am always asked, how I came to travel with dwarves and a hobbit. First, however, many know the tale and yet they miss out one companion. A female Dunedan who had many names, though only three names stuck. Two elvish names, Lúthien and Melian, along with her real name Ninúphel. But I am beginning to wander into too much detail, let's begin this tale.

When Lúthien, as she is most commonly known as - was small, her parents told her about th Dunedain, Numenor, the one ring, how it was lost and why some of their race scorned at her. Ninúphel was fascinated by the tales, and dramed of going onto her own adventures; she knew that there was no hope when her protective mother reused to allow her to be a ranger. The young girl was distraught, in despair and fekt that there was no hope for her in Middle - Earth. In secret, her father taught her the basics of archery, tracking and swordsmanship. Everyday they would pretend to be part of those adventures. One day, when she was deemed a young adult by her kin, her father bewed anger inside him, until he couldn't hold back anymore, and yelled at his wife. She left him, claiming that she would return in a few days. During this time, her father told her, 'Follow your heart, your dreams, and walk your path.' With newly brewed determination, she failed to listen to her mother and joined the Rangers. During the years she became one of the best trackers and hunters, even the best swordsman and archer. She never bragged, only dismissed the claims. Her father was proud, as was her mother. Her mother never admitted it. Everything was how Ninúphel dreamed it would be, but that all changed. On one stormy night, herself and twenty of her kinsman were ambushed. The orcs had began to grow bolder and handfuls of the monsters would hunt for their wargs food. A long battle emerged. They fough valiantly for hoirs on end, but it came to a point where the dunedain hunters had to retreat. Only three, including herself, had survived. Lúthien felt ashamed, and told the two survivors to tell the others that she had died, taken away ny the wargs. Both hunters agreed, and then she left. But, two days later, Gandalf the Grey found her, sitting alone in a forest. He walked up to her and asked, "Do you still want to live your dream, Ninúphel?" Without hesitation she agreed. The Dunedan left a note for her friends, sending her own hare rabbit to hand it over to them. She had left a few things for them, a freshly hunted hare, a handful of Athales and other medicinal herbs. Gandalf told her a location to go to, and then she left. Aining to he there by nightfall. Her rabbit came back quickly, clambered into her pack and snuggled down, ready to sleep. The Dunedan's name is Ninúphel and she is me.

**A/N: I always thought that Dunedain was singular and plural, but in Lord of The rings: War in the north (video game) it appears that Dunedan is singular and Dunedain is plural. I will try to update dutibg the week. But first, I need to rewatch the film. **


	2. The Shire

Night had settled in on the Shire. I slowed down my horse to a simple walk, pausing just outside the village of sorts to tie my horse to a fence. Into the village I went, looking at each door for the marking Gandalf the Grey was talking about. I took my time, enjoying the serene night even as I was in my Ranger attire with my hood up. The moon shone down on my figure, the stars shining brightly. It was just as peaceful as I had imagined this place to be. Safe from the Orcs and other monsters to rule Middle-Earth. I had heard of there joyful songs and good food, I hoped that I could witness both that night. I circled the shire until i came to the door, the sound of dwarves already coming out of the hobbit home. I took a steady breath, walking up the path and ringing the doorbell.

"As much as I love visitors, my dining room is already clogged up!" Came an angry voice fom inside. The door swung oprn, almkst off it' s hinges, and revealed a small hobbit wearing a nightgown. He had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. He cleared his throat, "Good evening."

I smiled at the hobbit, "May I come in?" I asked softly, the hobbit only nodded and moved to the side to let me in. Twelve dwarves were already inside, messing around and asking each other for ale. Gandalf was already there also, standing up. "Have I missed anything?"

Gandalf shook his head, and the hobbit came on over, complaining about all the dwarves in his home. Then a dwarf wearing a knitted jumper came upbto him holding a plate.

"Excuse me, i'm very sorry if i'm interupting something but where do I put my plate?"

A blonde haired dwarf took the plate and threw it, another darf caught and threw it back, and like a well oiled machine, ptes were being thrown. At the table, other dwarves were stroking their knives and forkes together.

"Dont do that. You'll blunt the knives." The Hobbit protested.

"Do you hear that?" A dwarf wearing a funny hat said through a smile, 'We'll blunt the knives."

The dwarves entered song, smiling.

_Blunt the knives, Bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks,  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates,  
That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole_  
_When you re finished, if they are hole_  
_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I sat down. The table was clear and the dwarves were chuckling to themselves. That was until there were three heavy knocks on the door. Everyone went silent, and Gandalf spoke, "He is here." The wizard stood and walked to the door, opening it softly.

"Ah Gandalf. I thought you said that this place would be easy to find." The last dwarf walked in. He was...handsome to the least. He had black her down to his shoulders, and his beard was more like thick stubble, not like a proper dwarfs beard at all. He looked like he had seen many battles and faced many hardships in his life. "I got lost, twice. It was fortunate I found the mark on the door."

"There is no mark on my door." The baffled Hobbit protested as Gandalf closed the door behind the handsome dwarf. "My door was repainted a week ago."

"There is a mark there, left by myself." The wizard sated. He pointed towards th dwarf who had just arrived, 'This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain." So that was his name. He turned to look at Bilbo.

"So this is our burglar? Tell me, Mister Baggins, what is you're weapon of choice?"

The hobbit looked confused, "What?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin asked again.

The hobbit sighed and put his hands behind his back, "I know a bit in the art of Conkers, if you must know."

Thorin looked at Gandalf, 'He's more like a Grocer then a Burglar." He took a seat, taking off his fur coat. And, even though Bilbo must have felt insulted, he still went into thekitchen and made a bowl of soup with what he could for the dwarf.

"Did you go to the blue mountains?" A dwarf with a grey beard, Balin, asked. Thorin nodded, 'What did they say?"

"They said yes. If we fail yet still live, then we will be able to leave there instead of labouring in the human lands."

"What about, the Iron Hills? Will we be recieving any help?"

There was a long pause. Thorin sighed, "No. Dain has refused."

Immediately the dwarves goaned and sighed heavily, the once slightly cheerful atmosphere now trned slightly depressing, but Thorin became lost in thought even through all the loud talking of the dwarves. I hadn't spoken a single word to anyone about this. It wasn't entirely my place to say anything, if anything I felt like I didn't belong. Yet I was requested personally by Gandalf, obviously. Apparantly they wanted a Ranger, and here I was. I became so lost in thought, I didn't come out until light glinted off a key into my eye. There was a map on the table, a picture of the Lonely Mountain in the centre. The were trying to reclaim the Mountain. That sounded like an adventure and a half. But I had heard about Smaug the dragon. No one had seen him in sixty years, ever since Erabor was taken by the dragon.

"We need to get the Arkon stone. And it is somewhere in the treasury." Thorin stated, "Then we can kill Smaug and reclaim what we have lost." The dwarves cheered for a while with Bilbo stood behind Thorin.

"Sounds like you need a burglar." The hobbit sated, 'And a good one at that. An expert."

A grey bearded dwarf, eiher ori, nori or dori, spoke. "Did you hear that, he said he's a burglar."

Bilbo knitted his eyebrows, "What?"

The dwarf continued, 'He's an expert."

There were a few cheers. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't any of them tell the difference between a thief and a well lived Hobbit. I cleared my throat, and finally spoke.

"Mister Baggins is the sort who has never stolen anything." Everyone looked at me, but mainly the dwarf prince.

"You should listen to your friend." Bilbo pointed at me and then to himself, 'I have never stolen anything."

Balin nodded, "I am afraid I would have to agree with Mister Baggins. He's well lived, hasn't had the need to steal."

There was a moments silence, Thorin still looking at me. The atmosphere grew tense around me, whether it was the same for everyone else I had no idea. My hood was still up. Maybe that's why Thorin was staring at me, trying to figure out who I was, what I was, what I was doing here, or whether I was a thief or not.

"Then we will have no burglar, and find the stone ourselves."

People started to complain at eachother in despair. Bilbo smiled lightly, happy that so far he was not leaving his small little home. But I could tell that he felt a little worried for the dwarves. Maybe even myself as I must have seemed I was only one with any sense in the predicament. Gandalf looked like he was going to boil over. He stood and a shadow started to fill the house.

"If i say that Bilbo Baggins is a burgular then a burgular he is." The sadow died away, 'You told me to get yourself the fourteenth member of your group, and I did." The wizard sat down calmly. But Thorin looked at him.

"I also asked you to find us the fifteenth not another thief."

Gandalf gave me that look that said, 'don't say anything.' But I couldn't sit and isten to insults about my kin. I stood, almost hitting my head. Gandalf continued to look at me, even gestured me to sit back down. But Thorin, he looked at me, wanting me to speak what I had to say.

"You think that I am a a burglar? A thief?" I said with more anger then I thought, "My kin are often insulted by statements like that. Sometimes they even get called bandits. But we are rangers. The best trackers an hunters you'll find."

Dwalin chuckled, "Well, Miss ranger -"

"Lúthien." I interrupted.

"Lúthien. None of us really want to save you from orcs goblins or ban-" before he could finish speakin he found a dagger cose to his neck, and an angry Dunedan close to his face.

"Neither do I want to save you at all, Dwalin. You'll do well to remember that." I stated warningly. Dwalin gulped as I sheathed my dagger. Everyone looked at me with awe, apart from Thorin. He loked a little suprised at my sudden movement, "But i'm sue you're all a jolly group when I get to know you lot." I sat back down, slouching slightly with my hands together, fingers weaved.

'Give them the contracts." Thorin stated after a short pause.

Balin took out the contracts. "It's just the usual; summery of the out-of-pockets expenses , time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so fourth."

Thorin took a contract and handed it to Bilbo as the other was handed down to myself.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked, opening up the contract. "Oh, exceeds up to one fourteenth profit, if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable to injuries including, but not limited to laceration, evisceration..." he opened the up the contract a little more, "Incineration?!"

The dwarf with the funny hat spoke again, "Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye. " Bilbo and even myself, paled slightly.

Balin looked at the hobbit, "Are you okay laddie?"

Bilbo nodded, "Yeah. Just feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." The previous dwarf spoke again.

"Yeah. I-I-I need air." He breathed deeply, but the dwarf continued.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." He definitely wasn't helping to keep the hobbit calm. There was a long silence. And then, Bilbo spoke.

"Nope." And he collapsed to the floor. I must admit, I was feeling faint myself. Actually I thought I was going to be sick. But I signed the contract regardless, and gave it to Balin. He checked and nodded. He signed his name on the witness section and handed it to Thorin, who signed his name too. Whilst this was going on, Gandalf sighed.  
"Very helpful Bofur."

Time passed and it came to the point where Bilbo refused to go on this quest, no thanks to Bofur. He would be alright if Bofur didn't freak him out. He freaked me out, but I had fought enemies. I had plenty. But poor Bilbo Baggins had never left home, never used a weapon in his life, and he had never met a dwarf before. I felt so sorry for him. Thorin stood in front of the fire, the dwarves and myself gathered around the crackling fire. The dwarves started to hum and after a while Thorin began to sing.

_'Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day  
To claim our long forgotten gold.'_

The dwarves joined in.

'_The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
Trees like torches, blazed with light.'_

As the song was going on, I could tell that they were all deep in their memories or emotions. Thorin cojld be heard all the way through, obviojsly it had hit him the hardest. Even though he was looking ib the fire, I could feel his eyes on me at times, see them. And they were full of great sorrow and anger. I jjst wanted to hug each dwarf, but it would just seem a little strange. So I apologuzed for their loss and found some place to sleep, but sleep I could not.

* * *

The next morning we had woke up bright and early to set out for the Lonely Mountain. Balin left Bilbo's contract on the table whilst everyone placed their bets on the hobbit turning up. I didn't place a bet, but I knew deep down that he would come. He had something good on him.

Thorin kept his eyes on the road as I rode slightly behind him on my horse. I felt tall compared to the dwarves, but that was only because I was on a horse. I was the height of an elf, but I was a youngster compared to other Dunedain. I still had some growing to do.

"Wait!" Came the familiar voice of Bilbo Baggins. "I signed the contract." He stopped in front of Balin and handed it over. The dwarf nodded in approval.  
"Welcone aboard laddie."

"Give him a pony." Thorin called out as we began our journey again.

No I can walk." The hobbit protested, but Kili and Fili, Thorin's nephews, pocked him up and put him on a horse. I brought my hood down. I could feel the sun on my face.

"Stop! We need to turn around." Bilbo called out.

"What is it, master hobbit?" I asked Bilbo.

"I forgot my handkerchief. "

Bofur sighed and pulled out his, or ripped part of shirt. "Here, use this." He chucked it at Bilbo who caught it and looked at it in disgust.

**A/N: I apologize for the bad chapter. First person isn't my strong point is it? But don't t worry. I am hoping that the chapters go 1st person then 3rd person. **


	3. Dwarves for supper?

The rain poured down from the sky. Ninúphel had her hood down, not bothering to put it up earlier on in the day. She didn't mind it, finding the rain soothing and calming. She loved how it pattered on the windows in the serene night times, calming her down after an argument or allowing her thoughts to wander off, giving her a peaceful sleep. The Dunedan found it amusing how she seemed to sleep better during a storm, unless it was right above her head. Most of the time she only cared about a thunderstorm if she was still awake when it occurred. Ninúphel could still feel eyes on her, though it was never as often as the night before. Only short, quick glances. She knew it couldn't be Thorin Oakenshield, he was slightly ahead of her with Gandalf in front of him, leading the way. She shifted in her saddle, and trotted slightly ahead before falling her steed fell into step with Thorin's pony.

"You should give Bilbo a chance." The Ranger said firmly.

"Why should I?" The dwarf replied, looking at her with a frown.

Ninúphel sighed, "Hobbit's aren't used to adventures. The furthest I've known any hobbit to go is Bree. It's probably the first he's ever left either the shire or Hobbiton. It will take time for Bilbo to get used to the wild."

Thorin scoffed slightly, "He better get used to it today."

Ninúphel sighed, sensing that it would take a while for Thorin to warm up to the Hobbit. She travelled in silence, a frown etched on her face. She thought that it was going to stay on her face for the rest of the day. The rain was very slowly calming her down, but for how long it would continue to do so was unknown. It'sweater was cold on her face, turning it slightly numb, but it would warm her face after a while. Her thoughts began to wander as she stared into the distance, imagining what else lied behind the trees surrounding the path the group were travelling on. She remembered her father telling her stories of his travels, how he worked with the Rohirim for a few years, then worked in Gondor, and even did a little work in Rivendell and Mirkwood before he travelled back to Sarn Ford. A short ways south of the Shire. She became so lost in thought that only Filing and Kili, Thorin's nephews, stopped under cover of a cave to rest.

Ninúphel dismounted, and her ride stayed near here, following to a secluded corner where she could be left in peace. Níniel, her black mare, slumped down beside her, reading her head in the Dunedan's lap. She felt warmth emanating from next to her, an orange glow settling on the rock face behind her. She removed her crimson red traveling cloak and settled it beside the fire, allowing it to dry out. Food was served. It was a simple stew. It tasted horrid, but it was enough to warm her up inside and stop her stomach growling. She took out a small pot from her pack, along with a medium size pouch. She dunked the pot into the satchel and took out some if the horse food inside. Níniel sat up, ready for the food. As soon as it was on the ground, the mare began eating it, sighing in contempt at the delightful food. By the time she felt sleepy, most of the dwarves were sleeping. A faint growl appeared in the distance, and the hobbit sat up right, a terrified expression on his face.

"What was that?"

"Orcs." Filing stated. Ninúphel looked in that direction, and only noticed the two brothers awake, still on watch.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, fear evident in his voice though most of it was curiosity.

"The come at night and take you away in your sleep." Kili said firmly, though a small, light laugh emenated from both brothers.

"Do you think a night raid of orcs is funny" Came a deep voice, Thorin. He was now stood and glaring at his youngest nephew.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Thorin shook his head at Kili, "No. You didn't." He walked to the edge of the ledge the small cafe like shelter was set upon. He stared into the distance, a single foot placed on the side of the rock as the wind blew threw his hair.

"Don't worry about him, Lads." Balin stared, quickly adding a lass on the end, noticing Ninúphel's sincere look, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.." The Dunedan looked back at Thorin as Balin continued talking.  
_After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarven kingdoof Moria... but our enemy had got there first. Moira had been taken by legions of orcs, led be the most vile of their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to take out the line of Durin_. Ninúphel looked over at Thorin, immediately wanting to apologize for her outburst earlier on in the day. But she continued to listen. _He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin s father, went mad with grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we do not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. _The old dwarf smiled, and looked over at Thorin, pride glimmering in his eyes. _That is when I saw him: the young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible for, his armour rent, yeilding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of During would not be so easily broke. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back; our enemy had been defeated. But there were no feasts or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king."_

By now all the dwarf a were awake, and staring at Thorin in awe, agreement and pride. Ninúphel was no different. She had new found price in followinfpg Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Their, King under the Mountain. And she looked at him in awe, but she could nothing but feel sorry for the dwarf. Her pride settled, but her eyes were brimed with tears. She guessed she knew how he must have felt at that time, her father being beheaded during the ambush and his head behing shoved on a spike.

"What about the pale orc?" Bilbo asked, "What about him?"

Thorin turned and walked towards the company. "He was killed long ago during that battle. Dragged back into Moria to die of his wounds. Now get some rest. You re going to need it." He slumped back down against the rock he was at previously. Ninúphel waited for a while, and gently took her horses head off her lap. The horse looked at her as she stood, but the Ranger looked at her, putting a finger to her lips. She walked over to Thorin and sat beside him. He seemed to have noticed, turning his head to look at her.

"Yes, Lúthien?" He asked. His voice wasn't cold, nor was it soft. It was somewhere in the middle, and the fact that he used her name was highly surprising. But more to the point, it was one of her other names. One that the elves of Rivendell had given her when she was small.

Ninúphel smiled, "I see you finally use my name." Thorin looked at her, wanting her to continue talking. She sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder, half expecting him to pull away from her. When he didn't she was surprised, but took it as a sign to talk. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Erabor, your grandfather and your father." She stood after a few moments without receiving an answer. She patted his shoulder and began to walk back to where she was. But she was stopped by his sudden reply.

"Thank you, Lúthien. Though there is no need."

She sat back down next to him, "There is a need, Thorin. I lost my father to orcs. I know how you feel. But, before you make any comments, I just want to say that you can talk to me when you..if you want to." Before he could speak, she stood and walked over to her spot again, grabbing her cloak and ouling it over her body to keep her warm. Her horse placed it's head back on her lap, and she sent a smile towards the Dwarf prince before settling down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the company woke early and traveled without having breakfast. The rain had stopped from the previous day and it was replaced by warm golden sunlight. Thorin could hear conversations happen a through out the morning. His nephews spouting jokes, causing laughter to erupt around him. He thought about quieting them down, but some of the jokes he found quite amusing, even if he didn't show it. For most of the day they rode through open lands, covered in grass and rocks here and there. Sometimes the ponies and horses would stop to nibble on the grass, but they had to keep moving.

Some when in theearly evening, they came across a dilapidating farm house, the wooden beams and walls were all that was left of it. Near by was a paddock, probably where they put livestock.

"We stop here." Thorin stated, "Ori, start setting up."

"I would advise we move on." Gandalf suggested.

"And where would we go?" Thorin questioned, his voice stern and impatient.

"Maybe Imladris. They could give us food, a place to stay."

Thorin's gaze stopped the wizard, "You would take us to our enemies?"

"You have no enemies within Rivendell, Thorin." Gandalf told him.

"When the Lonely Mountain was attacked, the elves left us." Thorin said bitterly, "When we attacked Moria the elves watched, and did nothing! They betrayed my grandfather and my father."

"You have a map in which only Lord Elrond can read."

Thorin's eyes were like daggers at the wizard, "The betrayed my family. They betrayed me. I am not going to their realm."

Gandalf sighed, "You're not like them. Your father didn't t give me that key to give to you just to linger on the past."

"The key was not rightfully yours to keep." Thorin snapped, and Gandalf spun round marching off towards his horse.

"Is everything alright?" Ninúphel asked.

"Where are going?" Bilbo added.

"To seek out something with the only one who makes sense!"

"And who's that?"

"Myself Mister Baggins'be had enough of dwarves for one day."

Thorin narrowed his eyes slightly, only to receive a stern glare from Lúthien. He sighed, continuing to send out orders. By the time night had come, the fire was up and dinner was being served. Thorin was sat against the wall, watching his companions carefully. But always, his eyes lingered for longer than he should on the Ranger, Lúthien. He had a feeling that Lúthien wasn t her real name. It was elvish, not Dunedain. It had a nice ring to it, yet it always left him feeling bitter if he said it.

Currently, he was staring at her. Focusing on her. He cloak was off, settled on her lap. Her hair was like gold, shimmering in the firelight. He wandered what it would be like to run his fingers through it, admiring the soft, barely visable curls at the ends. Was it soft, silky, rough, or was it soft yet slightly oily from the many elements and dirt gathering. He tried to shake that thought aside, but he failed when he noticed her topaz eyes that were so full of life that it would be lightning to shame. The dwarf prince somehow shook his thoughts aside, and stared at the moon and stars, wondering how far away they were. He looked back around, noticing that Lúthien had vanished from her spot. He narrowed his eyes, then saw a bowl of stew, or soup, in front of him. He took it gratefully, beginning to eat it slowly. Warmth from the food flowed down his throat and settled in his stomach.

Thorin sensed someone sit beside him, not too close, but too far away. It was a distance that was suitable for aquaintances, and he was pleased. Yet somehow he knew who it was, he could feel the tension edging towards him. All Thorin Oakenshield could here was the laughter from his some of the dwarves, bombur trying to get a little more of the food, and Bofur telling the portly dwarf to stop, almost smacking his hand with the ladle's handle.

"The wild is no place for a woman." Thorin stated, hoping that only himself had heard it, or hoping that he didn't speak at all.

"Not for a woman who had never used a blade before, perhaps." Came a blunt, yet soft reply. He didn't even need to look to know that the reply came from Lúthien and it came through a smile. "You saw what could do back at the Shire."

"That was merely showing off out of a small amount of anger. Not showing off against orcs, goblins or wild men."

Lúthien chuckled slightly, but it quickly stopped and came with a small sigh. "Maybe. But I have not seen you fight, seen your skills or know if you have any talent in the art of using a blade." A small, smug smirk appeared, "Yet I have great pride in following you through on this quest."

Thorin felt a small smile tug on his lips, but he quickly bade it farewell. "Why did you come along?" Curiosity got the better of him, as he continued to wander why she came as he had done since he saw her sign the contract.

"I have always dreamed of seeing the world without any family member. Wanting to go to places that my father had told stories about." Lúthien looked distant, like she was lost in memories, "I knew that with my family around me, it felt like home. So to me, this oppotunity was a way to be away from home. To explore the world with those who I do not know, and to find beauty in a world away from the comfort of the distance between Saren Ford and the Shire. It would be a chance to make new friends, possibly carve a new path in my life and...maybe even meet someone. Have another chance at life, push my previous life behind me and create a new."

Thorin looked at her, noticing pain in her eyes. He nodded solemnly, and they went back to silence for a few moments. "You realize that I cannot promise you safety I take it?"

"Of course."

"There are many dangers out in the world, some which can remove any sign of bravery from a man, do you understand?"

Lúthien nodded, "Yes. But I do not care. I would happily fall in battle with pride and great honour if it is under your command, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin couldn't help but feel grateful for the compliment. He didn't smile, nor did he make any movement. He simply stared at the fire, waiting for sleep to overcome him. But sleep did not, instead, he heard his nephews, Kili and Filing, running towards him.

"Uncle!" They called to him as they ran, causing him to snap is his in their direction, "Trolls. They've taken two of the horses. Bilbo has gone to get them."

Thorin sighed, hating the hobbit for doing so. He was merely stuck in thought, deciphering whether to get him or allow the trolls to eat him, but something niggked in the back of his mind.

"I have a plan." Lúthien stated, and all the dwarves looked at her, "Maybe we can distracting them whilst Bilbo gets the horses."

Bofur nodded, 'That's a good plan." He stated, stopping Bombur from taking his own food.

Thorin watched as everyone nodded their heads in approval. He grunted in agreement, nodding his head. He stood and the dwarves, including Lúthien, went over to the trolls.

Bilbo was running and ducking from the trolls reach, but one of the three caught him. Bilbo looked terrified, shaking a little. Thorin looked over at Kili, nodding slightly. Kili took a deep breath, nervous about failing his uncle, naturally, then ran towards a troll and swung at his leg.

"Drop him!" The dwarf yelled, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You what!?" The troll holding Bilbo retorted.

"I said, let him go." Kili repeated, his grin wider. The tell threw through the hobbit at Kili, and as soon as the dwarf fell onto the floor, the rest of the company charged in. They swung at the trolls, dodged attacks, jumped over hands. Then a dwarf picked up Bifur. Ori loaded his slingshot and aimed, firing a rock at the troll's eye, causing the troll to drop the dwarf. Meanwhile, a troll had picked up Lúthien, and Thorin climbed up the troll who was currently suffering from stone being slung up his rectum - from Ori's slingshot shot no doubt -and sliced at the monsters arm.

The troll protested at the cut, and dropped the Dunedan. Thorin landed before her and, despite being the leader of the company as it were, he allowed her to regain her balance, using him to lean for less then a second as she took her blade and swung at the troll creeping behind her, Thorin slicing and jabbing at the troll in front of him. His previous thoughts of Lúthien being unable to take care of herself seemed to have been quickly...decreased. He sure she would be fine against orcs, as she was doing as well as most of the dwarfs. But then, the sound of the horses running entered his ears, and the trolls picked up Bilbo, one hand on each limb.

"Drop your arms!" The leader troll threatened, "Or we'll wip his off!"

Everyone looked to Thorin, he narrowed his eyes at the troll, and begrudgingly sank his sword into the ground. Everyone dropped their blades. Kili was the last to do so, chucking his blade to the floor like he was a child throwing his toys out the window. And then, they were put his sacks, and some were even put on the spit to cook. Lúthien, Bofur, Ori, Moria, Dori and Fili being a the ones cooking.

"Maybe we should add some sage? Nutmeg?" The head suggested, 'Bert can you somehow manage to bring out another floater?"

"How can I do that when it would just cover our dinner in green stuff."

"Stop moaning. I want to have dinner before the sun rises. I don't fancy being turn to to stone."

"W-wait!" Bilbo told them, "You are making a terrible mistake."

Moria somehow managed to stop from his moaning, "Don't try to reason with them! They're half-wits!"

"If they,re half-wits, then what does that make us?" Bofur asked in response.

"Slightly more intelligent?" Lúthien suggested, "Or half of their intelligence."

Bofur huffed, but Thorin could tell there was a small smirk on his face. Bilbo had now stood, the trolls looking at him.

"What do you mean, 'you are making a terrible mistake?"

"It's the seasoning." The hobbit replied, so far he was confident.

"What about the seasoning?"

The hobbit weakly smiled, but quickly turned it into a firm look, trying to look just as angry as Thorin himself at times.

"You re going to more than sage to cook this lot up. Have you smelled them?"

"What would you know about cooking dwarf?" Mister boss troll asked yet again.

"You need a secret ingredient." Bilbo said bluntly, "And the secret is to.." Okay. It was his first hesitation. Thorin watched carefully, the trolls urginfpg the hobbit to continue, 'The secret ingredient is tooooooooooooo skin them first." Thorin and even the rest if the dwaefs took offence, and started kicking and yelling in protest.

"What a bunch of old wubbish. I've had lots of dwarfs with the skin on."

The most stupidest of the trolls picked up a dwarf, and it just happened to be Bombur, the tubby one. "That's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy."

"No no no! You don't want to eat him!" Bilbo warned, 'He has worms, in his tubes." The troll pulled a face and dropped him like a girl would idpf she found a spider on a book that she picked up. Thorin grumbled, hissing as bombur landed on Gloin who ended up hitting the dwarf prince. "In fact they all do."

Gloin looked at Kiki, 'Did he just say we have parasites!?"

Kili looked at Bilbo, "We do not have parasites!" He protested, everyoning, except Thorin who was slumped up against a rock, joined in. Thorin looked from left to right, and realization smacked him in the face when Bilbo looked him, his face saying 'a little help would be nice'. He kicked kili and Gloin at the same time, hushing everyone.

"I have parasites as big as my arm." Gloin stated, sounding upset like he was trying to put on an act.

"I have the biggest parasites!" Kili yelled out, terrified. Everyone joined in, until the troll who was asking all the questions looked at Bilbo.

"What would you have us do? Let 'em go?"

Bilbo shrugged, "Well...'

"Do you think you can fool is, ferret?" The troll threatened, going back to his cooking.

"Ferret?" The hobbit retorted, shock and anger on his face.

"Back to the seasoning."

"The dawn is upon you!" Came a familiar voice, and sure enough Thorin looked up to see Gandalf on top of a rock. He looked like a silhouette with the faint sun behind him and darkness in front of him, with only the fire to give light.

The thickest troll spoke, 'Who's he?"

"I don't know." The leader stated.

"Can we eat him too?" Asked the troll who had said nothing since they had arrived. In reply to the question, Gandalf raised his staff, brought down in the rock and moved out the way. The rock collapsed and Thorin squinted, the sunlight shining into his unaccustomed eyes. They were free. As soon as Thorin was released from the back he was shoved in, he retrieved his sword.

"You are free at last." Gandalf said with a small smile.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin stated bluntly.

"He had the nerve to buy for time. Bet none of you thought of that."

Thorin paused, Gandalf walking up to the trolls who had now turned to stone. "These trolls must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Why are mountain trolls this far south?"

"They haven t been done this far since a great evil had began to emerge." He paused, "The couldn't have travelled through daylight."

"There must be a cave near by." Thorin stated, and began to follow Gandalf. The wizard led them into the cave. It's walls were rough, and it was filled with darkness, only a small torch to light up the cave slightly.

"What is that smell?" Lúthien asked, pulling her cloak up to her nose.

"It is a troll hoard, Lúthien." Gandalf stated, a small smile on his face, "Mind what you touch."

Thorin took heed of the warning, but he couldn't help to find a weapon stand. It intrigued him, weapons still being there. He took out a longsword, still in it's sheath. Then he took out a short sword, one that would be long to him, and examined both. He gave one to gandalf.

"Theses have been made by no dwarven smith."

"Neither have they been made by smiths of men." Gandalf stated, unsheathing the blade a short ways, 'These have been made in Goldering during the fast age by the high elves of the west." Thorin removed his habpnd from the blade, Gandalf taking notice, "You could want no finer blade." Thorin unsheathed the sword half way, examining it. It was true. The blade was elegant yet sharp, it was no mere blade to laugh at. He found another in the stand, and he walked over to Lúthien, handing it to her. She took it gratefully, smiling at him.

"We get out of here. Now." Thorin stated, and so it was that they left. Gandalf had given Bilbo a blade, so Thorin had noticed. And as they began walking, Thorin had fallen into conversation with The Ranger, his nephews butting in at times. Bueven as they did, and even as the prince showed no smiles, he found the interuptions quite amusing.


	4. Warg Attack

**Sorry for the late chapter guys. Hopefully this will be a pure Lúthien chapter. There may be added OC's later, but depends if I think, or even you think it a good idea. They might just be mentioned or just guest appearances as it were. Anyways, happy reading.  
~ Lúthien Oakenshield**

Lúthien was tired. Very tired. And the sunlight glaring her eyes was not helping in the slightest. She was examining the blade that Thorin had actually handed over to her. It was if elvish make, but as of what elves made them she did not know. It was elegant, well balanced, light, and quite sharp from the looks of things. It still looked new as it's blade glinted like silver and it's handle was like gold, covered with a type if fabric to stop it from slipping out the holder's grip. It was slightly curved, bringing more of it's elven traits with it, and looked like it had seen little battle. There wasn't even the slightest of rust on the metal. Lúthien was so lost in thought, only Thorin standing next her pulled her back to the present. She put her sword away, sheathing it into her belt at the sight of a wizard. Undoubtedly Radagast. He was wearing a full brown cloak with a brown hat. He had grey hair and beard, with what looked like bird poo on the side of his face.

"Ah, Radagast." Gandalf greeted suspiciously, "What brings you here?"

Radagast walked up to the wandering wizard, "I came to tell you something very important." He stopped like he had forgotten something.

"Yes?"

"I had a thought. But i can't remember what it was." Radagast groaned in annoyance, "It was right on the tip of tounge." He pondered for a few more moments. "Oh. It wasn't a thought at all. It was a silly old.." The brown wizard stuck out his tongue a little and Gandalf pulled out a skinny little thing, "Stick insect."

Lúthien shook her head slightly. She looked about, deciding that the conversation that was going on was nothing to do with her. She looked at the trees, examined the ground, looked up at the sky and saw shapes in the clouds. She saw a cloud that looked remarkably similar to her father smiling at her. The more she looked at it, the more she thought it was real. She could recall her father picking her up when she was small and casting down the same smile. He would pick her up and spin her around, sometimes it would be to make her laugh if she was in tears. Lúthien adored her father. He was the only one who would be there for her, the only one she could tell anything too and he wouldn't go mad. Her father would take her to Rivendell, Mirkwood, Gondor and he took her to Erabor ten times. Her Father protected her, taught her, trained her. He was her inspiration.

The ranger remembered her father's looks so well. She could remember his black her and pale blue eyes, his grin. Everything. Even his height. She suspected that she was going to be taller when she was older. Not six foot two, of course, but possibly five foot eight or something similar. When she tried to remember his smell, the feel of his hair and the comforting hugs she had recieved from him, she couldn't find them. They were like a far off memory. No matter how hard she tried to remember, she would be so close and then they would vanish.

Lúthien heard her name being called from a distance, and it gradually got closer and closer. A hand on her shoulder was the only thing to pull her out of her memories.

"Do you always do that?" She looked to her side, noticing that Fili was speaking.

"Do what?"

"Have your head in the clouds?" Fili specified, "You've had a distant look in your eyes more than once in the last couple of days."

"Oh." Lúthien sighed, "Not always. Depends if something triggers it off or not." She smiled softly, "Not the best thing when your a Ranger."

Fili chuckled lightly, "So, what do you do?"

Lúthien looked at the heir of Durin, "Well, I hunt and track animal, prey or the enemy mainly. But sometimes my knowledge in herbs and healing from the elves are needed."

Fili nodded his head in understanding. Lúthien looked to the floor. There were numerous herbs and roots. She picked up a few. Ginger, ginger, Fenugreek, Mint, Oregano, Black pepper and Cinnamon. She examined them, making sure that they were okay before putting them in her healing satchel. She kept most healing herbs and ingredients there. She still had some rosemary sticks and rose petals left, but she was running low on Kingsfoil. A handful of Athelas wasn't going to cure everyone if they got into a sticky situation.

The Ranger sighed and leaned herself against a tree. She found herself looking at Thorin, who had walked away during her daydream. She wandered how he wasn't warm in his coat. But what bothered her was that he was looking in the distance like he was planning what he was going to do once he had he reclaimed his home. She would have been thankful for the feeling of being watched lifting, but it made her feel ... cold. It reminded her of when she was a child. Lúthien would be in bed, sleeping late, and her father would come in and pull back the bed covers. Lúthien smiled, remembering his laughter as she would curl into a ball and try to reach her bed covers again.

There was a faint howl in the distance, and she heard it. She expanded her senses, trying to smell the air and hear the distant footsteps.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked calmly.

Bofur shook his head and gulped, "That was no wolf." He pointed to an animal approaching Thorin from behind. It was larger than a wolf and faster no doubt. It's fur was a light brown but there was no time to admire the beast for much longer as Thorin cut it down. Another tried to attack him as he tried to free his elven blade from the previous beast's head. An arrow hit home, the wolf like creature dying instantaneously. Lúthien could sense something coming from behind and she slowly tightened her grip around the hilt of the elven sword in her right hand. She turned, dodging the beasts attack. As she did so, her sword cut deep into the animal, leaving a line of blood on it's fur and blood on her weapon. It growled in pain but did not look at her, instead it looked straight at Thorin. She ran in front of the animal, her sword poised at it's nose. It stood it's ground, staring at her blankly. Lúthien relaxed her arm and the beast charged at her once more. Instantly she held her sword with both hands and threw her arms upwards as it went to jump over her. The beast sank down on the blade, blade oozing from the wound she had caused. With a final grunt, she yanked her blade free of the beast's head, pleased with the damage she had caused.

"Wargs." She stated as she cleaned her blade on the grass.

"And when there's wargs there's an Orc pack near by." Thorin stated, "Let's go."

"We won't be able to get past them." Gandalf said firmly

"I'll drive them off." Radagast stated.

Gandalf at tge wizard like he was mad, "They're gundabad wargs. They'll outrun you."

Radagast pointed to the sledge behind him, "These are Ruscobell rabbits." He grinned, "I'd like to see them try."

Lúthien heard Gandalf sigh, being defeated, and allowed Radagast to keep the enemy occupied. Orcs were coming closer and closer to them, Radagast being set off to work almost immediately. As soon as the orcs were gone, the company were on the move once more. They ran, hiding behind rocks, running to the next. Growls could be heard in the distance along with Radagast yelling insults to the orcs and ordering them to chase him.

They hid behind many a rock, until they reached the bane of them all. They were silent, the sound of claws scratching on the rocky surface and the breaths in which the company held in. Lúthien nudged Thorin, who stood next to her, and he took a quick glance up at the rock. He looked at Kili, who had his bow drawn, and nodded. The archer took a deep breath before standing away from the rock and firing an arrow at the warg. It growled, and then another arrow hit. It fell to the ground, and Bifur, Bombur and Thorin finished the warg and the orc off. Their shrill cries pierced the now silent outcrop, and soon the howls of many wargs reached their ears. Gandalf set them off in a direction, and Lúthien followed.

Soon, they reached a group of rocks, and Gandalf disappeared. The Dunedan mumbled a few words in elvish (none of them pleasant) towards the wizard. She had a sword sheathed and bow drawn, ready to fight. The wargs kept on coming.

"Down here fools." Gandalf called to the comapny, and Thorin stood on an average, smooth rock, calling for the others. Lúthien aimed with her bow, then fired. A warg toppled over, crushing it's rider underneath. She fired another arrow, Kili joining in. She quickly noted Orc archers, and began to fire at them. She heard a warg go down behind her, no doubt Thorin making it's death quick. She felt a sharp pain erupt in her shoulder, instinctively putting a hand there as she almost hit the ground. She saw out of the corner of her eye an arrow shaft protruding from her shoulder. She broke the shaft and stood going back to firing arrows at the archers with anger, causing many more deaths to unfurl. Fili and Kili had gone, and she slung her bow on her back, reaching for her sword. A strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her back. She slid down a slope, and quickly moved out the way when she noticed Thorin coming down.

Horns blew in the background and fighting went on. Lúthien gripped the broken shaft firmly, but she was stopped by Fili. Thorin came on over, a look of anger on his face.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have gotten yourself hurt; killed." He said firmly, but his look softened slightly. He looked at her shoulder, then back at her. Lúthien had no idea what was going on after Thorin had stopped talking; she had zoned out, trying to figure out if his features changed from anger to worry or if it was her imagination. Before she could decipher what she had seen, she had a strong hand on her shoulder, and a burning pain going through it. She grimaced.

"Ow." She moaned, putting a hand back onto her shoulder. She looked up to see Thorin looking down at her with a broken arrow in his hand. He let it go, allowing it to clutter onto the ground.

Kili laughed, "Lúthien's a strong Dunedan, uncle." He said, "If Dwalin had an arrow there he would be screaming if you yanked it out."

"I wouldn't even let him you little bugger." Dwalin stated, hiding a small simle.

"I wouldn't be so gentle to you lot." Thorin said bluntly, "Especially you and Fili."

Kili grinned, "That's because we're big boys."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that." Thorin smirked at his nephew. Lúthien looked at him in confusion. Was it a smirk? or was it her imagination? When he looked back at her, it was still there. It was a legit smirk. It quickly faded however.

"There's a passage but I don't know where it leads." Dwalin stated, "Do we follow it?"

"We follow it of course." Bofur exclaimed.

"Don't do anything like that again, Lúthien. Understand?" Thorin told her firmly.

She nodded, allowing Fili to help her up with the aid of Kili. "I apologize. Next time I won't by you more time if you so desire." She shrugged of the boys hands and walked through the passage. A light entered her vision and already she knew where she was. She raced to the front.

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tounge it is better known as -" Gandalf began, being interrupted by Bilbo who finished off his sentence.

"Rivendell."

"This was your idea all along." Thorin, "You led us to our enemies."

"The enemy you have here is yourself, Thorin Oakenshield. We have questions that need answers." Gandalf said, "Lead the way, Lúthien."

Lúthien nodded, "It would be my pleasure." She walked on towards the kingdom of the High Elves. She knew the way like she lived there, imagining her father behind her. Gandalf told her not to go too far ahead, but her footsteps were already quickened, and she had broken into a jog, quickly finding herself running. She could hear Kili and Fili laughing in the distance and then came the footsteps of the two nephews catching up to her. She was laughing at herself, and found herself at the front quickly. The rest of the company were not far behind.

"Mithrandir. Emme larin le túv." Said an elf who had come out of Rivendell to greet them. "What brings you here?"

"Ah Ladir, we need to see Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

Horns from earlier blew, and Thorin told the company to form ranks. He kept close to Lúthien, keeping her safe. _That's nice. _She thought, _There's always a first time. _Horses encircled them, among them was Lord Elrond. He dismounted and greeted Gandalf, having a conversation with him in elvish.

"There haven't been orcs so close to our borders for centries. It appears they were following someone." Elrond said in the common tongue.

"I'm sorry but it may have been us." Gandalf apologized. Everyone spread out, and Thorin stood to the front.

"Ah Thorin Oakenshield."

"Have we met?" Thorin asked the elven king.

"No. But I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Not that it did us any good." Thorin said bitterly. Lúthien rolled her eyes, wondering when he was ever going to grow up and stop being so childish. She heard her name, her real name, being called over and over again. Not by one voice, but by three. She looked in the direction to see Elrond's children: Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

"Ninúphel! Mellon melin vín!" Arwen called embracing her in a hug, "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys too." Lúthien stated.

"Who's Ninúphel?" Bilbo and Bofur asked at the same time.

"It's her real name." Gandalf said, "Given to her by her father. But it has given her a hard time since she left her kin. So she changed it to Lúthien."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Lúthien." Elladan apologized, "Lothrandir was a good man."

Lúthien nodded, "It's okay. He died a quick death." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Elrond spoke in more elvish. And Gloin's reaction was hilarious.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insults?!"

Lúthien laughed, "No master Gloin. He offers you food, drink and a place to stay for the night."

"Oh. Well, in that case then. Lead on." Gloin decided, and the company marched into Rivendell.

Lúthien spoke to Elladan for a while, and Arwen listened intently to Lúthien's story. It wasn't much. Just a quick summery of the reason she left Sarn Ford in the first place.

"Oh. You need to wear something else to dinner." Elrohir told Lúthien, "Your clothes need to be washed, you need to have a bath and you need to be in better clothes."

"These clothes are fine. Besides, I have Coco in my pocket."

"Who's Coco?" Elladan asked.

"My pet rabbit. My father gave her to me before he, before he..." She ended with a muttered, "Before he died."

Arwen put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll make sure that Coco is in good hands. Cleaned, well fed, well hydrated, and I'll make sure that you are well dressed." The siblings dragged her to the front of the line. Arwen told her father where they were going, and then Lúthien was taken away. She hoped Thorin or any of the others were going to be okay, and she hoped that she was going to be wearing something nice.

**A/N: Just a few quick translations.**  
**Emme larin le túv: roughly translated from english for We heard you were coming  
Mellon melin vín: means our dear friend. friend is mellon and dear is melin. **


End file.
